Secrets Enfouis
by LawxOC
Summary: Un laboratoire de la marine top secret, un projet mystérieux... Il n'en fallait guère plus pour attiser la curiosité du chirurgien de la mort. Toutefois, à aucun moment, Trafalgar Law n'avait imaginé que cette aventure le mettrait face à un danger bien plus grand que le gouvernement mondial lui-même. Parviendra-t-il à échapper au tragique destin qui se profile et le guette? Lawxoc
1. Chapitre 1 : Infiltrés

**Seikaïju**

**Chapitre 1 : Infiltrés**

Ce n'était pas une île ordinaire contrairement aux apparences. Ni même un vulgaire caillou à la dérive comme il en existait par delà les océans. Non. Celui-ci était spécial et il suscitait bien de l'intérêt de la part d'un homme recherché par le gouvernement.

En effet, creusé à même la roche, un laboratoire secret y était dissimulé. Immense, gigantesque sans aucun autre pareil, il s'élevait sur plusieurs niveaux et ses couloirs, identiques aux fils d'une toile d'araignée serpentaient en tout sens.

Ce dernier appartenait aux dirigeants mondiaux et les allées et venues se révélaient fortement surveillées. Et à moins d'avoir un passe spécial, les portes demeuraient obstinément closes. Sans compter que seulement quelques élus connaissaient son emplacement. Autant dire que l'infiltration équivalait à une mission suicide. Pourtant, même cela ne dissuadait pas certains pirates.

Après avoir subtilisé des uniformes, les trois individus rejoignirent les rangs d'un navire du gouvernement. Le trio affublé de la tenue blanche et bleue des soldats guettait le moment opportun pour passer à l'action.

Tapis dans les recoins les plus sombres de la cale, ils se nourrissaient de quelques victuailles stockées dans des caisses diverses. Ces dernières visaient assurément à ravitailler la base secrète. Mais, cela leur importait peu puisqu'ils se contentaient de manger le minimum afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Deux semaines à se cacher, à se restreindre, ils profitaient de la nuit pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un peu l'air. L'obscurité aidait à dissimuler leur identité et ainsi éviter de se faire démasquer.

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le rocher, le soulagement et l'impatience les assaillirent. Ils attendirent patiemment que les mouettes entreprennent de se défaire de leur cargaison pour se joindre au groupe. Dans ces moments-là, personne ne remarquait trois hommes supplémentaires : la main-d'œuvre étant toujours une âme salutaire. C'était d'ailleurs, de cette même manière que les trois comparses étaient parvenus à monter sur le navire.

À la queue leu leu, ils suivirent la file les devançant une caisse chargée sur l'épaule. Leur progression s'avéra instructive et permit aux fouineurs de découvrir un peu les lieux.

Le bateau amarré dans un espace clos et à l'intérieur même de la montagne de pierre se révélait imposant. Il occupait en grande partie toute la place et n'autorisait pas à un second vaisseau de les rejoindre.

Divers allogènes fixés de part et d'autre des parois et au plafond fournissaient une nette visibilité dans le long couloir s'ouvrant devant eux. Ce corridor faisait bien dix mètres de long et cela sans qu'aucune porte ou intersection ne soit visible.

Après bien une marche stressante à redouter malgré tout de se faire repérer, ils parvinrent à un croisement. Les possibilités de trajets apparurent au nombre de trois : une voie sur la gauche, une à droite et une autre droit devant. Sans surprise, les soldats bifurquèrent sur la gauche, assurément là que ce trouvait les réserves. Or, ce n'était point à cet endroit qu'ils désiraient se rendre. Non. Leur projet était différent.

Malheureusement pour l'heure, ils devaient se conforter dans leur situation et suivre les autres. D'un pas leste, ils accompagnèrent le reste des marines jusqu'à une vaste pièce où les caisses et victuailles s'amoncelèrent au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

D'un mouvement de tête, l'homme à la tête des voleurs indiqua un recoin plus à l'écart et où la lumière parvenait à peine. Sans discuter, les trois individus rejoignirent le lieu désigné et se déchargèrent de leur fardeau.

Immobile, les yeux rivés sur les tonneaux, Trafalgar Law jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et avisa de la position de chacun, mais surtout si on leur prêtait la moindre attention. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis qu'il se téléporta avec ses deux acolytes derrière une immense pile de tonneaux.

Accroupis, ils attendirent que les allées et venues prennent fin pour sortir de leur cachette. Dans le noir total, ils usèrent de bâtons lumineux afin d'éclairer la seule carte qu'ils avaient pu dénicher des lieux lors d'une excursion dans l'une des bases navales à proximité.

– Il y a beaucoup trop de caméras, capitaine, observa Shachi l'un des deux hommes aux cheveux roux.

– Un détail. Soyons décontractés et naturels et cela devrait bien se passer.

Tout en parlant, il examina le plan et traça du doigt le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir avant de remonter vers un autre point. Un sourire se peignit sur son visage au teint basané.

– Allons-y !

Sur ces mots, tout fut plié et rangé. Ils rejoignirent dans un même ensemble la sortie et poussèrent la porte sans mal. Puis, ils se risquèrent dans le couloir. Pas un seul garde. Il était désert ce qui ne surprenait point le chirurgien de la mort, célèbre pirate dont la tête était mise à prix pour la coquette somme de cent millions de berrys.

D'une démarche sereine, ils traversèrent le tunnel d'acier en sens inverse jusqu'à atteindre la bifurcation. Là, ils empruntèrent la voie de droite. Et après quelques pas seulement, ils constatèrent que cette section n'avait rien de comparable avec le reste. Certes, l'éclairage demeurait identique, mais de nombreuses portes occupaient les murs. D'un seul coup d'œil, Trafalgar nota que le système de sécurité était réellement élevé. Il fallait de toute évidence un badge pour certaines, un code d'accès ou une empreinte. Cela démontrait, s'ils en doutaient encore, combien ce qu'ils tramaient en ce lieu était capital. Et c'était justement ce que Trafalgar Law aspirait à découvrir.

Les soldats brillaient par leur absence dans le dédale de couloirs. Ce détail amena un froncement de sourcils de la part du criminel qui s'inquiéta quelque peu. Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas suffisant pour le contraindre à l'abandon. Ce fut même le contraire qui se produisit. Déterminé, il rajusta sa casquette sur sa tête et reprit sa route.

Toutefois, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le laboratoire, la présence des gardes se fit plus présente. Ils saluèrent les marines qu'ils croisaient comme s'il s'agissait de vieilles connaissances sans prendre la peine de s'attarder pour autant. Law avait conscience que ne rien dire mettrait en danger leur groupe, mais bavarder était tout aussi périlleux.

Leur progression se déroula sans encombre. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de semelle martelant le sol capta leur attention. Mais, ce n'était pas ces derniers qui inquiétèrent le ténébreux. Non ! Ce qui donna des sueurs froides au chirurgien de la mort fut l'aura de puissance écrasante qu'il ressentait. L'homme qui approchait était sans nul doute possible un amiral de la marine.

Inquiet, il s'arrêta net et serra les poings. S'ils devaient affronter cet individu, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, il le savait. Sans compter que son nodachi était resté à bord de son propre navire. Or, fuir comme se cacher demeurait des alternatives tout aussi risquées que vaines. Ils n'avaient aucun lieu pour se dissimuler quant à la fuite… ils n'auraient guère le temps de faire trois pas qu'ils seraient bloqués.

– Ça… pitaine… ? s'inquiéta Penguin en portant son regard vers la silhouette se dessinant au fond du couloir.

Cette démarche… Ce n'était point un soldat. D'ailleurs, la forme sur sa tête fut une preuve supplémentaire. Un chapeau agrémenté d'un panache ? Estomaqué, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur, Trafalgar regarda le plus improbable des individus marcher dans sa direction.

De haute taille, il arborait un couvre-chef reconnaissable entre tous, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir et violet ouvert sur un torse nu et musclé. Un crucifix miniature et doré pendait à son cou. Dans son dos, on notait comme une grande croix qu'on savait être un sabre de par sa réputation légendaire. Affublé d'un pantalon mauve ample et des bottes aussi sombres que la veste, l'individu approchait.

Nul doute sur son identité ! Il s'agissait de Dracule Mihawk, plus connu sous le surnom « d'œil de Faucon ». Mais que faisait donc un capitaine corsaire dans ce laboratoire ? Il sentit ses compagnons se tendre, la panique devenait palpable, suintant par tous les pores de leur peau. Dans un soupir empli de résignation, Trafalgar poursuivit sans faillir son chemin.

Ils passèrent aux côtés du Shichibukaï et lui adressèrent un signe de tête en guise de salutations. Imperturbable, l'homme ne leur accorda qu'un bref regard sans même ralentir.

Le soulagement les gagna lorsque l'effroyable Mihawk disparut au fond du couloir. Ils avaient cru que leur heure était arrivée tant le danger était réel. Fort heureusement, le grand corsaire n'avait rien remarqué et ne s'était pas douté de leur imposture. Confiants, ils poursuivirent leur progression jusqu'à atteindre une porte double marquée des mots « STAFF ONLY ». Un sourire en coin, Trafalgar s'approcha de cette dernière et avisa du boîtier à droite sur le mur : un scan rétinien. Les choses ne seraient pas si simples pensa-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les battants. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si cela lui posait un quelconque problème. Son pouvoir du fruit du démon, le ope ope no mi, lui permettait de se transférer d'un endroit à un autre.

Mais avant de pouvoir entrer, ils devaient se débarrasser des caméras les épiant. D'un seul geste, il trancha les escaméras et se téléporta avec ses compères de l'autre côté du mur. Il annula aussitôt son pouvoir ce qui réactiva le système de vidéo surveillance.

Hélas, à aucun moment, les pirates n'avaient envisagé qu'à l'intérieur il puisse y avoir quelqu'un. Un homme en blouse blanche se tenait debout devant une large console. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés très courts et portait des lunettes à monture épaisse.

L'entrée du trio le sidéra tant qu'il demeura figé pendant quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ces individus étaient des intrus. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tendit les dactyles vers un bouton ressemblant davantage à un champignon rouge. La pulpe de ses phalanges effleura ce dernier lorsqu'une douleur lui vrilla la main. Un cri franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il retirait vivement ses doigts. Un scalpel venait de se planter durement dans sa chair. Le sang coulait abondamment et recouvrait le sol métallique.

Paniqué, le scientifique se vit déjà périr de la main de ces individus. Il recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouva dos au mur. Incapable de fuir plus loin, il glissa contre cette dernière et implora pour sa vie.

D'un pas nonchalant, Law s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. L'heure des questions avait sonné et il ne partirait pas sans une once de réponses. Mais avant il voulait récupérer son bien. D'un geste brusque, il agrippa le poignet de son vis-à-vis et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement retentisse. Puis, il retira la lame et la porta à ses lèvres. Horrifié, le binoclard vit un petit bout de chair rosâtre apparaître et glisser lentement sur le métal pour en lécher l'hémoglobine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? s'enquit alors Trafalgar en faisant tournoyer son scalpel entre ses doigts agiles.

Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Le malheureux ne savait point à quel saint se vouer. Dans les deux cas, la mort le guettait au bout du chemin. Les larmes aux yeux, il secoua la tête avec vigueur.

Un sourire sardonique incurva les lèvres masculines. D'un geste vif et précis, il taillada la joue du scientifique dont le cri de surprise retentit dans la vaste salle. La main sur sa blessure, il fixait le pirate lui faisant face. Un liquide chaud coulait doucement sous sa paume et ruisselait en fines gouttelettes sur la blouse blanche. Avec peine, l'homme déglutit.

– Tu ne sembles pas mesurer ta situation. Tu parles ou tu crèves. Tu n'as qu'une seule option. Et elle se résume à décider quel camp t'arrachera la vie.

Oui, c'était aussi simple que cela. Il le savait pertinemment. Toutefois, la peur le tétanisait tellement qu'il ne parvenait point à articuler le moindre son.

– Capitaine ! Interpella l'un de ses subordonnés.

Le pirate, les yeux rivés sur sa proie, invita Shachi à prendre la parole et lui révéler sa découverte.

– Il y a une porte, ici. Elle est immense et il n'y a aucun mécanisme d'ouverture.

À ces mots, le ténébreux se redressa. Il confia son prisonnier à la surveillance de Penguin tandis qu'il rejoignait Shachi devant la paroi de métal. Dans un froncement de sourcils, il examina la surface métallique. Les gonds gigantesques confirmaient les soupçons d'une pièce annexe. Toutefois, l'interrogation demeurait. Que renfermait cette pièce ? Était-ce à ce point dangereux que cela nécessitait une sécurité hors norme ?

– À votre avis, capitaine, y a quoi dedans ? s'enquit Shachi en coulant un regard vers son supérieur.

Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ? Bonne question dont la réponse ne tarderait point à lui être apportée. D'un mouvement souple, il se détourna et rejoignit le duo. Sans une once de douceur, il agrippa le chercheur par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la porte close. Là, il le questionna d'un ton rude et menaçant. Le doute quant à son destin n'était pas un mystère : s'il ne déliait pas sa langue, il mourrait.

– Y a aussi ça, capitaine. D'après les différents comptes rendus, Œil de Faucon viendrait ici tous les mois pour des prélèvements.

À cette information, le chirurgien de la mort fronça les sourcils et pivota vers le scientifique apeuré. Il s'apprêtait à le questionner plus avant lorsque son subordonné ajouta :

– Et derrière cette porte se trouve, apparemment, le projet XZ3110.

Projet ? Prélèvements ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Sa curiosité atteignait des sommets affolants tant et si bien qu'il amena ses prunelles orageuses sur celui pouvant lui fournir les éclaircissements nécessaires.

D'un mouvement vif et rude, il le saisit à la gorge et le souleva de terre à la seule force de son bras. Les jambes de sa victime se balançaient dans le vide tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur le poignet du pirate. Le souffle court, incapable de se dégager de la poigne de l'ennemi, l'homme rendit les armes.

Aussitôt, satisfait, Trafalgar le laissa retomber tel un vulgaire sac de détritus à même le sol. Il toussota, se racla la gorge plusieurs fois tout en la tenant d'une main tremblante. Les larmes aux yeux, il demeura ainsi plusieurs secondes avant d'aviser de la paire de bottes. Nul besoin d'amener son regard sur l'individu pour découvrir l'identité de leur propriétaire.

– Ouvrez cette porte.

Le ténébreux agrémenta cet ordre d'un signe de tête à l'égard de ses hommes qui sans perdre une seconde s'approchèrent et forcèrent le scientifique à se remettre sur ses jambes. Or, il se dégagea d'un geste brusque et rejoignit, de lui-même, la grande console de commandes. Il passa son badge sur un cadran ce qui révéla un bouton dissimulé dans une trappe. Il tendit les doigts, se figea. Agacé par son inaction, Penguin actionna lui-même ce dernier. Instantanément, un bruit sourd ainsi que des mécanismes se mirent en branlent tandis que les deux pans d'acier trempé d'une épaisseur de vingt centimètres pivotèrent sur leurs gonds.

Aussitôt une vague de froid envahit la pièce. Une chambre froide ?! En soi, se disait Trafalgar Law, ce n'était guère surprenant. Dans un laboratoire, il fallait après tout, un moyen de conserver les échantillons divers. Néanmoins, une pièce d'une telle ampleur le sidérait malgré tout.

Et tandis que Penguin ligotait leur prisonnier, le ténébreux pénétra dans la salle frigorifique. À son entrée, le système d'éclairage s'enclencha automatiquement. Une fine couche de glace recouvrait les murs et le sol. Il avança encore pour réaliser avec stupeur que la chambre froide était vide à l'exception d'un lit métallique au centre.

D'un pas lent, le criminel s'approcha pour découvrir ce que le gouvernement cachait en ce lieu top secret à l'abri des regards du peuple.

Le chirurgien de la mort s'attendait, certes, à tout. Mais, assurément pas à cela. Non, jamais dans ses idées les plus folles, il n'aurait imaginé que ce que les hauts dirigeants mondiaux tramaient se résumait à une femme.

Allongée, inerte sur le lit médical, elle respirait comme en témoignait le respirateur auquel elle était reliée. Son rythme cardiaque demeurait très bas. Néanmoins, il soupçonnait que ce point était volontaire. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait encore.


	2. Chapitre 2 : En route vers le Polar Tang

Chapitre 2 : En route vers le Polar Tang

Une fine couche de givre recouvrait le grain de sa peau diaphane. À la voir ainsi, on jurerait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un amas de chair dépourvu de l'étincelle de vie. Ses lèvres délicates d'une teinte rose ressortaient dans la pâleur de ses traits. Ses longs cheveux blancs entouraient telle une corolle de fleur, un visage à l'ovale parfait. Il ne lui donnait guère plus de vingt ans.

Affublée d'une blouse médicale, le haut de son anatomie restait à l'abri des regards. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les sangles. Dans un froncement de sourcils, le pirate s'interrogea sur les motivations de ces hommes. Pourquoi le gouvernement mondial gardait-il cette jeune femme enfermée ? Dans les agissements des hautes sphères, cela demeurait des plus étranges. À une cellule traditionnelle, on lui avait attribué une chambre froide. Détails suspicieux, mais forts intéressants, se dit-il intérieurement. Après tout, leurs actes démontraient avant toute chose un besoin vital de la séquestrer dans l'anonymat. Or, elle devait bien manquer à quelqu'un. Une famille, des amis guettaient son retour, quelque part dans le vaste monde. Quoique... à bien y réfléchir, se corrigea-t-il, peut-être que la solitude l'attendrait dehors.

Aucun humain ne pouvait survivre dans pareilles conditions, même sous surveillance médicale et sur le long terme. Mais, même si elle n'était pas de leur espèce, méritait-elle pour autant d'être ainsi traitée ? Non ! fut sa conclusion. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il la libéra de ses entraves et la débrancha des divers appareils. Il la dévisagea quelques instants dans un silence quasi religieux. Puis, il la souleva et l'emporta dans la pièce voisine.

– Non..., geignit le chercheur en le voyant revenir avec son fardeau. Elle est dangereuse. Vous ne devriez pas l'emmener, elle va détruire le monde. Elle n'est que chaos. C'est... le chaos personnifié...

Il pleurnichait, peignait un portrait bien lugubre de celle qu'il appelait XZ3110. Or, stoïque, Law regarda l'homme un sourire en coin. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, il lui confia que la destruction de ce monde chaotique et corrompu était justement ce à quoi il aspirait. Puis, il pivota vers ses subordonnés et leur enjoignit de subtiliser un maximum de données transportables dont le dossier de la jeune femme.

Et pendant que Penguin et Shachi regroupaient le plus de documents possible à leur portée, Trafalgar déposa son fardeau sur le sol. Là, il tâta son frêle poignet, chercha son pouls et nota qu'il reprenait, peu à peu, un rythme régulier. Il lui souleva les paupières pour aviser de ses pupilles et fronça les sourcils.

– Vous la mainteniez dans un coma artificiel ?

– Chaos ne doit pas reprendre connaissance. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

Non, il l'ignorait en effet. Toutefois, l'idée de contrecarrer les projets des têtes au sommet l'enchantait au-delà de toute espérance. Un sourire cruel se peignit sur ses traits alors qu'il rétorquait :

– Tant que j'emmerde le gouvernement, ça me convient.

À peine acheva-t-il cette phrase que les paupières de la captive tremblèrent. Curieux, il les vit se soulever pour révéler des prunelles d'un mauve profond et intense. Il demeura captif des deux améthystes le dévisageant comme dans un état second.

Impassible, il lui rendit son regard jusqu'à ce que l'un de ses hommes le rejoigne. Il portait, comme les autres, un sac dans lequel les documents aussi divers qu'intéressants avaient été glissés.

– On se casse. Rester plus longtemps pourrait nous être fatal, annonça le chirurgien de la mort.

La réponse de ses nakamas ne tarda pas de fuser suintante de soulagement. Il ramena alors ses prunelles argentées sur le problème réel : XZ3110. Il n'était point stupide. Dans son état actuel, elle ne pourrait point se mouvoir d'elle-même. Détail qui compliquait fortement les choses.

En effet, nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que sortir avec un tel poids mort attirerait l'attention sur leur groupe, ce qui pourrait nuire à cette infiltration, mais aussi et surtout à leur propre vie. Néanmoins, il se refusait à la laisser derrière. Cette femme, il le pressentait, lui causerait bien des ennuis, mais sa libération paraissait également préjudiciable au gouvernement mondial. Et dans cette unique optique, il l'emmènerait. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il arracherait cette fille à ce laboratoire, à ses bourreaux.

\- On fait comment pour elle, Capitaine ? s'enquit Penguin. Si on la porte, on va se faire remarquer illico.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons la sortir d'ici. Elle ne pourra pas tenir sur ses jambes.

Songeur, Law médita pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Shachi suggéra de prendre une civière.

– Non. Nous attirerons trop l'attention des soldats.

Sans un mot, il se dressa, récupéra son nodachi qu'il confia à Penguin.

– Une égratignure et je te découpe en rondelle avec, et sans user de mon pouvoir. Suis-je clair ?

Livide, le jeune homme opina du chef. Il regrettait déjà l'honneur que lui faisait son supérieur. En temps normal, cette tâche incombait à Bepo.

Puis, il s'approcha du prisonnier et s'accroupit devant lui. Silencieux, le ténébreux joua avec son scalpel. Il roulait entre ses doigts. Après quelques secondes à admirer la peur sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, il apposa le tranchant de la lame sur le cou. Néanmoins, à aucun moment, il n'accentua la pression de son geste. Plutôt que de le tuer, une idée bien meilleure germa dans son esprit. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, il fit :

– Dis-leur que XZ3110 est avec Trafalgar Law et que si elle est la destruction personnifiée, j'en serai l'instigateur. Ce monde corrompu, je vais le balayer.

Une fois sa tirade achevée, Law fourra un pan de la blouse dans la bouche du scientifique, afin d'éviter qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Il vérifia la solidité des liens et retourna près de la blanche. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, Trafalgar la souleva entre ses bras, la jeta négligemment sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Ses hommes, inquiets malgré la confiance qu'ils portaient à leur supérieur, le talonnaient.

Toutefois, contrairement à leur venue, le capitaine des Hearts usa de ses capacités exceptionnelles et les téléporta d'un point à un autre sans relâche. Il les enchaîna sans s'autoriser de pose. Il se doutait que s'il se permettait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de repos, les caméras les repéreraient et aussitôt tout se compliquerait. Il ne s'arrêterait, décida-t-il, que lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri des escaméras et de tout danger potentiel.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils couraient malgré leur chargement dans le couloir menant au quai. La sortie se profilait à quelques mètres lorsque Law s'immobilisa. Il soupira et extirpa son mini-escargophone de l'une de ses poches et contacta son équipage.

– Nous arrivons, tenez-vous prêts.

– Mais, capitaine, on fait comment pour sortir ?

– Je m'en charge. Remontez sans vous approcher, je nous téléporterai sur le pont.

Puis, il interrompit la communication avant de reprendre sa course. Ils déboulaient sur le quai, le cœur battant, et le souffle court. Enfin ! Ils allaient pouvoir retrouver la sécurité du Polar Tang et fuir cet endroit avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

Sans s'arrêter, le groupe se ruait vers le bord. La semelle de leurs chaussures martelait frénétiquement le métal. Le bruit de leurs pas effrénés retentissait dans la cavité, se répercutait sur les parois internes.

Les prunelles argentées balayèrent le petit espace à la recherche d'un point jaune. Là ! Il le repéra et s'immobilisa au bord de la plateforme. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à embarquer et ils pourraient s'en aller.

Tout à coup, Trafalgar poussa avec violence ses hommes à terre. Ils roulèrent dans un même ensemble tandis que le corps de la jeune femme les imitait alors qu'une force colossale les frôla de justesse. L'assaut d'une puissance incommensurable frappa de plein fouet la paroi de roche. L'édifice trembla, des blocs de pierre se détachèrent et tombèrent tout autour d'eux. Face à pareil choc, l'hésitation ne fut plus possible. Si l'attaque qu'ils avaient esquivée les avait touchés, ils seraient sans l'ombre d'un doute : mort. Néanmoins, la brèche que le coup venait de créer offrait une bien belle porte de sortie au submersible des Hearts Pirates. Et autant dire que cette aubaine rasséréna Trafalgar. D'une roulade, Law se remit sur pieds et avisa de son opposant alors que son nodachi retrouvait comme par magie sa place dans sa main.

Étonné, Trafalgar le fut. Pourtant, aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son faciès. Les yeux rivés sur la silhouette qui progressait d'un pas lent et mesuré dans leur direction, le pirate évalua la situation. L'affrontement serait aussi inutile que vain, il en avait conscience. Il se connaissait assez pour ne pas se voiler la face. Il ne faisait guère le poids. Dracule Mihawk était bien trop fort pour lui, il le savait. Son corps tout entier le lui criait au travers de chaque pore de sa peau.

Toutefois, le duel se révélait inévitable. S'il voulait survivre, protéger ses nakamas, il devrait se battre.

Dans son dos, ses compagnons se relevaient à leur tour et s'apprêtaient à le rejoindre afin de lui porter assistance. Or, il les rabroua et leur ordonna de ne pas approcher. Interloqués et inquiets, ils se coulèrent des regards dubitatifs sans pour autant oser protester.

– Trafalgar Law. Prime de cent millions de berrys. Mort ou vif, récita Dracule Mihawk.

Le Shichibukaï progressait d'un pas assuré vers les Hearts, les yeux fixés sur le cerveau des criminels. Son immense épée à la lame noire en main, il avisa du corps inerte sur le sol avant de revenir sur Trafalgar Law. Ainsi, cette ordure était venu pour elle! Il voulait l'emmener, mais jamais il ne le permettrait!

– Ton périple, comme ta misérable vie, prend fin ici.

Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, le chirurgien de la mort se dressa face à son adversaire, car même s'il se savait inférieur, il refusait de fuir la queue entre les jambes. Toutefois, à défaut de vaincre il espérait bien pouvoir s'échapper.

Œil de Faucon brandit de nouveau son arme, prêt à frapper une fois de plus. Law serra les dents. Derrière lui se trouvaient ses nakamas. S'il esquivait ses compagnons subiraient l'assaut et risquaient fort de ne pas survivre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre pareille éventualité.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avisa du coup déferlant tel un raz-de-marée inarrêtable, droit sur eux qu'il leva la main, afin de se téléporter avec ses subordonnés sur le Polar Tang. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'échapper à ce monstre de puissance.

– Stop ! Svenilak !

Abasourdi, Law vit XZ3110 s'interposer, bras écartés, entre eux et Mihawk. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle se tenir debout en cet instant précis ? Et surtout, avait-elle perdu l'esprit pour se dresser identique à un rempart infranchissable entre eux ?

Le coup ne manquerait pas de la faucher tel un fétu de paille. Elle risquait fort bien d'y laisser sa misérable vie. La jeune femme vit la lumière de l'attaque fondre sur sa personne tel un rapace sur sa proie. Or, sa décision était prise, elle ne reculerait pas. Si elle devait périr, elle le ferait en combattant. Résignée, elle abaissa les paupières attendant ainsi que la grande faucheuse dans sa bonté d'âme vienne enfin la quérir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? se demanda Dracule, les yeux arrondis par l'effroi. Est-ce que toutes ces années d'emprisonnement et de tests continus avaient eu raison de son bon sens ?

Les pupilles dorées rivées sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'argent, Dracule assista impuissant à l'inévitable. Pourtant, tétanisé, son cœur se figeant subitement dans sa cage thoracique, son souffle se bloqua. Une boule se forma dans son ventre, remonta puissante et violente dans ses entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'un cri vibrant de terreur retentisse. Sa voix était méconnaissable tout comme lui-même. Œil de Faucon n'avait plus rien du calme et posé shichibukaï, Law peinait à croire cette vision.

– Yaérïn !

Ce fut à cet instant, comme si elle prenait conscience de sa présence, qu'elle darda ses yeux sur sa personne. Mais, ce regard magnifique demeurait vide de toutes émotions. Avait-elle perdu son humanité ? Était-ce sa réponse face à sa souffrance toutes ces années ?

\- Attention ! cria, tout à coup, Shachi.

Le jeune homme bondit subitement. Il se jeta sur l'inconnue et la poussa à terre. Cependant, le Heart, pour sa part, regarda pétrifié l'attaque arriver sur lui. Résigné, il ferma les yeux et sourit. Il accueillait la mort serein et sans aucun regret.


End file.
